Walkthrough/Muriel
VI - The Lovers 'Strangers No More' Choice 1 * Rush inside. (Effect: Reverse) * Sneak around the back. (Effect: Upright) Choice 2 * "I... I don't speak wolf!" (Effect: Reverse ) * "Do you need help?" (Effect: Upright) Choice 3 * "You're hurt!" (Effect: Upright) * "Who are you?" (Effect: Reverse) Choice 4 - This is a timed choice. * "Let me help you." (Effect: Upright) * "We don't have time for this!" (Effect: Reverse) Choice 5 * "Um... I don't know." (Effect: Neutral) * "So we can be friends." (Effect: Upright) * "So I know what to call you." (Effect: Reverse ) Choice 6 * "Let me help you, please." Cost - 250 COINS (Unlocks memory with Muriel.) * Let him do it alone. Choice 7 (If you chose "Let me help you, please.") * "Are you alright?" * "I'm not going to hurt you." Choice 8 (If you chose "Let me help you, please.") * Say something. * Don't say anything. Choice 9 * "Good. You're too cute to forget." (Effect: Upright) * "Thank you." (Effect: Reverse) Choice 10 * "I want to know more about you." Cost - 150 COINS ' * Say nothing. Choice 11 ''(If you chose "I want to know more about you.") * "What's your favorite color?" * "What's your favorite animal?" Choice 12 (If you chose "I want to know more about you.") * "Do you have any hobbies?" * "Do you have a favorite flower?" Choice 13 * "He killed Count Lucio." (Effect: Reverse) * "I need to question him." (Effect: Upright) VII - The Chariot '''Unexpected Arrival Choice 1 * "You two are friends?" (Effect: Asra says MC and Muriel have something in common) * "How'd you two meet?" (Effect: MC learns backstory, somber mood ) Choice 2 * "It wasn't your fault." (Effect: Reverse) * Pat his arm. (Effect: Upright) Choice 3 * "Nadia needs to know." (Effect: Upright) * "I'll do it alone" (Effect: Reverse) Choice 4 * "I'm soft, too." (Effect: Reverse) * "I'll protect him!" (Effect: Upright ) Choice 5 * "We could hold hands." (Effect: Upright) * "We can avoid the crowds." (Effect: Reverse) Choice 6 * "No." (Effect: Upright) * Hand it over. (Effect: Reverse) Choice 7 * "Let's go somewhere quiet." Cost - 150 COINS ' * "Let's keep going." Choice 8 (''If you chose "Let's go somewhere quiet.") * "What is it?" * Stay quiet. Choice 9 (If you chose "Let's go somewhere quiet.") * "I wonder who that woman was." * "Why didn't you fight?" Choice 10 * "What's wrong?" (Effect: Reverse) * "Do you want one?" (Effect: Upright) Choice 11 * "You looked cold." (Effect: Upright) * "You deserve nice things." (Effect: Reverse) Choice 12 * "Let me prove it to you." '''Cost - 250 COINS (Unlocks memory with Muriel.) * "Take my word for it." Choice 13 (If you chose "Let me prove it to you.") * "Where do you want to go?" * "You'll see~" Choice 14 (If you chose "Let me prove it to you.") * Take a bite. * "It's yours." Choice 15 (If you chose "Let me prove it to you.") * "You're important." * "It's my money." Choice 16 * "How do you know?" (Effect: Upright) * "She'll believe you." (Effect: Reverse) VIII - Strength Hunters Choice 1 * Nudge his side. (Effect: He blushes and introduces himself) * "This is Muriel." (Effect TBA) Choice 2 * "Are we sure it's Lucio?" (Effect TBA) * "I think there's more to this." (Effect: everyone seems speechless at this and agrees) Choice 3 * "About Julian..." Choice 4 * "I'll show you the way." (Effect: MC stops Muriel from going the wrong way) * "Will you be alright alone?" (Effect TBA) Choice 5 * "You can stay." Cost - 150 Coins * "Goodnight, Muriel." Choice 6 (If you chose "You can stay.") * Take his hand. * "I'm gonna kick Lucio's ass." Choice 7 (If you chose "You can stay.") * "You're safe here." Choice 8 * "Thank you." (Effect TBA) * "Next time, come inside." (Effect: he blushes) Choice 9 * "Let's go explore." Cost - 250 Coins (Unlocks memory with Muriel.) * "I'm still tired." Choice 10 (if you chose "Let's go explore.") * Offer my hand. * "Where'd you come from?" Choice 11 (If you chose "Let's go explore.") * "Where'd you learn that?" * "You did a good job." Choice 12 * Stand by Muriel. (Effect: he asks why you're standing so close, blushes) * Sit on the ground with Inanna. (Effect TBA) Choice 13 * "We won't let you down." (Effect: neutral) * "Can't Morga go alone?" (Effect TBA) Choice 14 * "Are you scared?" (Effect TBA) * "Do you want to stay?" (Effect: Muriel admits he'd rather stay, MC talks about what would happen if he did) Choice 15 * "It's your choice." (Effect: he chooses to go) * "I can't do this alone." (Effect TBA) IX - The Hermit The Journey Begins Choice 1 * "So do you." (Effect: He's flustered) * "I *am* tired."(Effect TBA) Choice 2 * "You take the bed."(Effect: Reverse) * "I'll take the bed." (Effect TBA) * "We can share." (Effect: Upright) Choice 3 * "That's neat." (Effect: MC blushes neutral effect ) * "You're not sure?" (Effect he tells you he's unable to remember) Choice 4 * "I want you." (Effect: Upright) * "Maybe they did." (Effect: Reverse) Choice 5 * "Did you say something?" (Effect: Upright) * "Thank you for telling me." (Effect: Reverse) Choice 6 * Comfort him. Cost - 175 Coins '(No Effect) * Send Inanna. Choice 7 ''(if you chose Comfort him.) * "But you didn't." * "I'm not scared of you." Choice 8 (if you chose Comfort him.) * "Only if you come with." * "I'm not leaving you." Choice 9 * "We shouldn't split the party." (Effect: Morga disagrees and Muriel asks "what happens if we find him") * "What happens if we find him?" (Effect: Same conversation ) Choice 10 * "Is something wrong?" (Effect: he blushes and says its too calm) * "We're safe here." (Effect: he says no where is safe, but this leads to Muriel claiming that Lucio is weak here) Choice 11 * Follow Inanna! '''Cost - 225 Coins (Unlocks Memory with Muriel) * "We should keep moving." Choice 12 (if you chose Follow Inanna!) * "You're so cute!" * "They're so cute!" Choice 13 * "Just stay behind me." (Effect: Upright ) * "Let's wait for backup." (Effect: Reverse) Choice 14 (This is a timed choice) * Run at Lucio! (Effect: there's a barrier, MC falls back into Muriel he's hurt by the wall ) * Attack Vulgora! (Effect: Attack bounces off a shield Muriel still gets hurt ) Choice 15 (This is a timed choice) * "Look out!" (Effect: Upright ) * "Help!" (Effect: Reverse) X - Wheel of Fortune Fight or Flight Choice 1 * "No, I'm not." * "I will be." Choice 2 * "No." * "Yes!" * "Maybe?" Choice 3 * "We can't let Lucio win." * "We'll keep each other safe." Choice 4 * "Your past doesn't define you." * "You had no choice." Choice 5 * "It's a nice stick." * "I believe in you." Choice 6 * "I'd love to come along." Cost 275 Coins - Unlocks Memory with Muriel * "Let's split up." Choice 7 (If you chose "I'd love to come along.") * "Not even a little." * "I do, actually." (Effect: Skips Choice 8) Choice 8 (If you chose "Not even a little.") * "I'm not soft!" * "Soft and proud of it." Choice 9 (If you chose "I'd love to come along.") * "I'd love to learn." * "I'd rather watch you." Choice 10 (If you chose "I'd love to come along.") * "Good thing you were there." * "Let's try again." Choice 11 * "Do you remember anything about it?" * "It's beautiful." Choice 12 * "Do you have any good memories?" Cost 125 Coins - No Effect * "Let's keep moving." Choice 13 * Call out to him. * Keep looking. Choice 14 * "I know." * "I don't want to hurt you either." Choice 15 * Kiss him. Choice 16 * "Should I try again?" * "I'm sorry..." (Effect: Loops back to Choice 16 minus this choice) Choice 17 * "I don't mind waiting." * "I'm not good at it, either." XI - Justice Ghosts of the Past Choice 1 * "We're okay for now." * "It's been a disaster." Choice 2 * "I'm missing them too!" * "How'd he lose them?" Choice 3 * "Are they all working together?" * "We can take them!" Choice 4 * "Yes, me and Muriel~" Cost 125 Coins - No Effect * "Did I hear a noise? Better go!" Choice 5 (If you chose "Yes, me and Muriel~") * "Tomorrow, hopefully." * "Th-that's a little fast!" Choice 6 * Ask her. * Better focus on training. Choice 7 * "Is there no other way?" * "I'll help you." Choice 8 * "Should we go look for them?" * "Should we check here?" Choice 9 * "You knew his parents?!" * "Um, hi. I'm *name*." Choice 10 * "Do you want to stay?" * "Let's hear what she has to say." Choice 11 * "We didn't run either." * "To save you." Choice 12 * Stay by his side. Cost 275 Coins - Unlocks Memory with Muriel * Give him some space. Choice 13 (If you chose Stay by his side.) * "It's okay to cry." * Hold him. Choice 14 (If you chose Stay by his side.) * "Then I'll be there." * "You say that like it's bad." Choice 15 (This is a timed choice) * "What's coming?" * Hide! XII - The Hanged Man A Light in the Dark Choice 1 (This is a timed choice) * Show yourselves. * Stay hidden. Choice 2 * "We're not replacements!" * "We're way better than you." Choice 3 * "Morga's right. This is a waste." * "What do you deserve? Choice 4 * "No, take me!" * "Muriel, don't give up!" Choice 5 * "We'll get Lucio for this." * "...Why?" Choice 6 * "You heard him." * "We need some time." Choice 7 * "Let's check the tapestries." Cost 200 Coins * "Whatever you make will be perfect." Choice 8 * "Do you really mean that?" * "Why *did* you leave?" Choice 9 * "Are you ok?" * "Next time, wake me." Choice 10 * "Do you want help?" Cost 200 Coins * "I'll go pack." XIII - Death Consequences Choice 1 * "I can't wait to take a nap." * "What do we do after?" Choice 2 * "We still need to have a first date." * "Asra misses you too." Choice 3 * "What?!" * "...Oh. That explains things." Choice 4 * "You?!" * "What'd you ask for?" Choice 5 * "Come warm me up." Cost 250 Coins * "I can keep myself warm." Choice 6 (If you choose "Come warm me up.") * "Much Better." * "I'm still cold." Choice 7 (If you choose "Come warm me up.") * "It's a date, then~" * "I'd like to see you in a suit." Choice 8 * "It's up to you, Muriel." * "Forgive her." * "Don't forgive her." Choice 9 * "Let's do it." * "There has to be a better way." Choice 10 * "Come on. Let's spar!" Cost 150 Coins * "It'll be ok." Choice 11 * "You made it too easy." * Whistle! Choice 12 * "No! We're fighting too!" * Let her fight alone. XIV - Temperance Run Choice 1 * "LET ME GO!" * Run. Choice 2 * "Im sorry too." * Hug him. Choice 3 * "I'd love a bath." * "Is it really necessary?" Choice 4 * "Do you want to share the bath?" '-' Cost 225 coins * "I'll be okay." Choice 5 (If you choose "Do you want to share the bath?") * "So tell me what you want." * "Take your time." Choice 6 (If you choose "Do you want to share the bath?") * "I can do that. Easy." * "I want that too." Choice 7 * "You can stay, if you want." * "Will you be okay alone?" Choice 8 * "I believe in us." * "Trust me." Choice 9 * "I...um...wow." * "Because you're hot." Choice 10 * "We will be." * "We're fine." * "No, that sucked." Choice 11 * "I could be." * "Sounds like you're deflecting." Choice 12 * "Sounds like fun. I'm in!" '- Cost 150 coins' * "I'm not in." Choice 13 * "Then we kick his ass." * "So what's the plan?" XV - The Devil The Dance Begins Choice 1 * "Snap out of it!" * "What *do* you want?" Choice 2 * "Ghosts, demons, necromancy... what next?" * "We'll figure this thing out." Choice 3 * Go to Natiqa and Julian. * Go to Nafizah and Asra. Choice 4 * "Me too." * "Should I go?" Choice 5 * "May I have this dance?" '-' Cost 200 coins * "We'd better go back in." Choice 6 * "Do you know where your coworkers are?" * "Any deals you want to tell us about?" Choice 7 * "Let's find your favorites." '- Cost 200 coins' * "We'll take some for the road." Choice 8 * Call out to Muriel. Choice 9 * "You are not a monster. You're Muriel." * "That doesn't change how I feel." Choice 10 * "Why would you want to?" * "I don't want to escape you." Category:Walkthrough